Know Your Stars
by GothicChickForChrist
Summary: It's Know Your Stars but with Kindom Hearts Two people in it! Hope y'all enjoy! And I don't own KH2 either... I didn't put that in ANY of the chappies. But I don't own ANY KH2 characters! Just to let you know!
1. Axel

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Axel… He has seventy two different types of fungus through out his entire room.

Axel: WHAT! No I don't! That's SO disgusting!

Narrator: Axel… He kidnapped Kari because he secretly loves her.

Kari, Axel and Alyssa: WHAT! NOOO!

Axel: What are you talking about! That's not true, Alyssa! You know that! I LOVE YOU!

Narrator: Axel… Lost his mom to rabid turtles.

Axel: No I didn't! She's still alive and well! She lives in Minnesota with my step dad!

Narrator: Sure she does.

Axel: She does!

Narrator: Axel… His real name is Robert Quibble

Axel: No it's not! The name's Axel! Got it memorized? Got it MEMORIZED! GOT IT FREAKING MEMORIZED! Okay… Okay… I'm calm…

Narrator: Then what IS your real name?

Axel: I told you! AND I am NOT discussing that without my lawyer!

Narrator: I told you!

Axel: Shut up!

Narrator: Axel… Runs around with cheese on his head when nobody's around

Axel: No I don't. That's wasting PERFECTLY good cheese!

Narrator: Axel… He paints his nails to feel special

Axel: So I paint my nails black! Yeah, so? A LOT of guys do! What's your point?

Narrator: Axel's a girl! Laughs

Axel: I am not!

Narrator: Then why are your nails painted?  
Axel: Alyssa painted them for me!

Narrator: Sure she did.

Axel: You shut your mouth!

Narrator: Axel… Doesn't really have reddish orange hair. He really has green. The reddish orange is an illusion…

Axel: No I don't. I DO have red orange hair! I don't like the color green all that much! This is my natural hair color!  
Narrator: Sure it is!

Axel: It is! Just ask my mom!

Narrator: But you don't have a mom remember?

Axel: Yes I do! You are REALLY pissin' me off!

Narrator: Doesn't really have fire powers.

Axel: Yeah I do. If I didn't then what would I have?

Narrator: Axel really has ice powers

Axel: What! I do not! I wouldn't be able to control fire then!

Narrator: Now you know Robert Quibble from Kingdom Hearts

Axel: No they don't! Everything you said was a complete and total lie! AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME! I am not a girl! My mom is still alive! I'm still going out with Alyssa and I only kidnapped Kari for the organization… Are you even listening to me! I HATE YOU! YOU SUCK! Gets up Don't even talk to me again! Walks out


	2. Sora

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Sora… Has hair the size of Mt. Rushmore

Sora: No I don't. Are you kidding me? That'd be HUGE!

Narrator: Sora… His birthday is on June 6, 2006

Sora: NO IT'S NOT! That's evil, number one. Number two… My birthday is on March the eighteenth.

Narrator: Yeah right. Sora…

Sora: Whatever!

Narrator: Sora… Loves Michel Jackson

Sora: Jumps up WHAT THE HELL! NO I DON'T! Slowly sits back down

Narrator: Sora… Really loves Larxene for her personality and boobs.

Sora: NO I DON'T!

Kari: B-B-But Sora… I-I LOVED YOU!

Sora: KARI!  
Narrator: Sora… Runs into walls and doesn't even know it.

Sora: No I don't. And if I did I'd know it.

Narrator: But you did today.

Sora: No I didn't

Narrator: How do you know? You run into them and don't even know!

Sora: I DO NOT! WAIT? WHAT! YOU ARE SO CONFUSING!

Narrator: I told you

Sora: Shut up!

Narrator: Dresses up in frilly pink skirts… Just for fun…

Sora: I do not…

Narrator: Sora peed in last years punch at Halloween

Sora: I did not! That is SO wrong!

Narrator: Sora… Isn't really Sora. He's a ghost from the eight demotion

Sora: No I'm not. I'm alive. Touches chest and arms I'm here and alive. And I was born in the U.S. just like most of the people on this planet!

Narrator: Is really a ballet teacher for the local girls in the area

Sora: No I'm not! That's WAY too girly!

Narrator: Now you know… Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: Nuh uh! You lied about stuff. Like… The first thing and the second thing and the third and fourth! What? Wait! Where are you going! I am NOT done with you yet! GET BACK HERE!


	3. Kari

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Kari… She has a slutty sister name Naminé

Kari: No I don't! She's one of my best friends though! But she's NOT slutty!

Narrator: Kari… She has boobs the size of basketballs

Kari: Looks down at self No I don't… They're… They're practicly normal… Looks back up

Narrator: Kari… Likes to go to bars to hook up with cheep drunken guys

Sora: WHAT!

Kari: No I don't! SORA! I LOVE YOU!  
Narrtaor: No you don't

Kari: Yes I do! You shut up and stay out of MY love life!

Narrator: Make me

Kari: Jumps up COME DOWN HERE AND I WILL!

Narrator: No

Kari: Slowly sits down with mad face on

Narrator: Kari… Has boob implants

Kari: NO I DON'T! WHAT IS YOUR OBSSESION WITH MY BOOBS! LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Narrator: No obsesseion. Just stating the truth

Kari: But it's NOT true!

Narrator: Yes it is! Kari… The circus tapeeze artist

Kari: I don't trapeeze! Are you serious! I'd NEVER be able to do that!

Narrator: Kari… Owns a pet Cheeta

Kari: Nu uh.

Narrator: Yeah huh

Kari: Nu uh

Narrator: Yeah huh! Why don't you just admit it?

Kari: There's nothing to admit!  
Narrator: Kari…

Kari: Oh yeah! So change the subject!

Narrator: Likes to eat bambo like a giant panda bear

Kari: Whatever Crosses arms

Narrator: Kari… Hates dogs and abuses them for fun

Kari: N-No I don't! That is SO mean! The poor little puppys! Starts o cry

Narrator: Now you know Kari from Kingdom Hearts

Kari: No they don't! You lied about everything! You idiot! Oh! SO you leave! I see how it is! I see how you are! You faggot!


	4. Cloud

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Cloud… Has a pet cat name Mr. Suffleufflgus

Cloud: What the hell… No I don't. I'm allergic to cats and id I had one, I'd never name my cat Mr. Snuffleluf WHATEVER THE HELL YOU JUST SAID!

Narrator: Sure you did.

Cloud: No I didn't!

Narrator: Married his other half, Sephiroth.

Cloud: No I didn't! I'd never do that. That is so nasty

Narrator: Then why'd you marry him?  
Cloud: I didn't

Narrator: Yeah you did

Cloud: No I didn't!  
Narrator: Cloud… He stole a milk carton from Giant Eagle the other day

Cloud: No I didn't

Narrator: Then what is it?

Cloud: It's my cat

Narrator: I thought you said you didn't have a cat

Cloud: It's not real 'er anything. I wish I could have a cat so I got a doll instead.

Narrator: Is it names Me. Snuffeufflgus?

Cloud: NO!  
Narrator: Cloud… He plays with dolls.

Cloud: No I don't!

Narrator: Then why do you have a doll in your coat?

Cloud: I JUST TOL YOU THAT ANSWER!  
Narrator: Cloud… He's a liar.

Cloud: No I'm not

Narrator: Yes you are. Liar

Cloud: I am not

Narrator: Stop lying, liar!

Cloud: I WASN'T LYING!  
Narrator: Now you know Cloud from Kingdom Hearts

Cloud: No they don't! Are you kidding? You didn't say anything right! Whoever you are, You better quit you job or else I'LL quit it for you! Did you hear me! Are you even listening? Do you even care!


	5. Xemnas

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Xemnas… He likes to watch Blues Clues

Xemnas: No I don't! What are you talking about!  
Narrator: Xemnas… He went to Disney World just to see Stanley and a bunch of princess

Xemnas: No I didn't!

Narrator: Yes you did

Xemnas: No I didn't

Narrator: Xemnas… He got a Lazy Town cake for his twenty eigth birthday

Xemnas: THAT WAS A JOKE THE ORGANIZATION PULLED ON ME!

Narrator: Suuuuure it was

Xemnas: I'm going to kill you

Narrator: Xemnas… Has Oswald underware

Xemnas: NU UH!

Narrator: Yeah huh

Xemnas: Nu uh

Narrator: Yeah huh

Xemnas: Nu uh

Narrator: Nu uh

Xemnas: Yeah huh! OH! Darnit!  
Narrator: HAHA!  
Xemnas: SHUT UP!

Narrator: Xemnas…

Xemnas: Whatever. Crosses arms

Narrator: Has a Dora The Explorer plush doll

Xemnas: THAT'S MY SISTERS!

Narrator: Xemnas… Has a bunch of Blues Clues picture books and reads them to fall asleep

Xemnas: W-Whatever! Looks around  
Narrator: Xemnas… Can't fall asleep without a nightlight

Xemnas: Y-YEAH! I CAN! YOU LIE!

Narrator: Now you know… Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts!  
Xemnas: Nu uh! You didn't tell anything that was the truth! That was all a sack of lies! You are such a liar! You need to learn to tell the truth and get a life!


	6. Leon

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Leon… Has the longest hair in the world

Ryou: What? What are you talking about? I'm Ryou and I don't have that long of hair.

Narrator: Sure you are.

Ryou: What?  
Narrator: Leon… Picks his nose and wipes it on the front door doorknob

Ryou: No he doesn't. He's never done that before.

Narrator: Leon… Grabbed Axels butt just so he could tell if it was real or not.

Ryou: What? EWWW! LEON!

Narrator: Leon… Is really 386 pounds

Ryou: He is? No way… Crosses legs on chair Eats banana

Narrator: Leon… His parents are really Johnny Depp and Kira Knightly

Ryou: REALLY! WOAH! That is SO cool! Leon's lucky…

Narrator: Leon… Really likes Xemnas for his girlyness

Ryou: Woah! Xemnas is a girl? I would have never known…

Narrator: Leon… He wears a pink tutu and is in Soras ballet class.

Sora: NO HE'S NOT AND NO I'M NOT!

Narrator: Yes he is! You stay out of this! This is HIS time to shine!

Sora: Shine my BUTT!

Narrator: Be quite you.

Ryou: Blinks

Narrator: Leon… He-

Ryou: Can I go to the bathroom? Raises hand

Narrator: No.

Ryou: But I REALLY have to go.

Narrator: That's your problem. You should have gone before you got here

Ryou: But- But- But…

Leon: Walks in Hey! What's going on? Who's he? Aren't these questions about me! I TOLD YOU I WAS LATE ROXAS!

Narrator: Now you know Leon the ballet dancer

Leon: No…. BALLET! I HATE ballet! What are you talking about? What did you tell them? Huh? Get down here and show yourself you coward! NOW!  
Ryou: Can I PLEASE go to the bathroom now?


	7. Riku

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Riku… He loves to watch little kids beat up each other

Riku: Cracks up Wait. NO I DON'T! Tries to stop

Narrator: Riku… He's a man whore for the ladies

Riku: No I'm not! EWWW!  
Narrator: Riku… Likes to act like Michel Jackson

Riku: What… The… Hell?

Narrator: Riku… Loves the phone more than Alexis

Alexis: WHAT! NOOO! Cries

Riku: Alexis… That's not true…

Narrator: Yes it is

Riku: No it's not

Narrator: Yes it is.

Riku: SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!

Narrator: Riku… Loves the smell of baby farts

Riku: No I don't. What are you talking about?

Narrator: The smells you like.

Riku: Oh my. Shakes head

Narrator: Riku… He likes to sing along to Brittany Spears

Riku: That slut? Nu uh!  
Narrator: Riku… Likes porn

Riku: NO I DON'T! SHUT UP!

Narrator: Just got attacked by giant butterflies

Riku: No I didn't

Narrator: Yes you did.

Riku: There's NOTHING around me…

Narrator: They're invisible

Riku: There are none…

Narrator: Riku…

Riku: Narrator…

Narrator: Likes to eat cats

Riku: Is really annoying

Narrator: Shut up!  
Riku: Shut up!  
Narrator: I'm warning you!  
Riku: I'm warning you!  
Narrator: Now you know Riku from Kingdom Hearts

Riku: Now you know that the narrator is a dumbas


	8. Namine

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Namine… Likes to play with Power Rangers action figures

Namine: No I don't! I like Bratz dolls instead. Opps. I mean…

Narrator: Namine… She likes to go skinny dipping at night when no one is watching

Namine: I DID THAT ONCE OKAY! HOW LONG ARE PEOPLE GONNA DRAG THAT ON!

Narrator: Namine… She likes to play in mud after it's rained.

Namine: N-No I don't What are YOU talking about! Sits uncomfortably

Narrator: Namine… She likes to go dancing at the local strip club.

Namine: Wh-What are you talking about? N-No I don't

Narrator: Namine… Is cheating on Roxas with Sora

Roxas and Sora: WHAT!

Roxas: Beats up Sora

Namine: No I'm not!

Sora: No she's not!

Roxas: How could you! And YOU! I SHARE A BODY WITH YOU!  
Narrator: Yes you are Namine! You know it!

Namine: I AM NOT!

Narrator: Are too!  
Namine: Am not!

Narrator: Are too!

Namine: Don't make me come up there!

Narrator: Oh! I'm so scared! The little stripper is going to come up and slap me! Oh! What'll I EVER do!

Namine: OH YOU LITTLE!

Narrator: Namine…

Namine: What? What now?

Narrator: Likes to eat pens on a daily basis

Namine: Whatever. That's bull.

Narrator: Now you know Namine from Kingdom Hearts

Namine: NO THEY DON'T! Wow. I wonder how many people have said THAT line with you! When I get my hands on you, you're going down! You got it! GOT IT!


	9. Roxas

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Roxas… He likes to wear pink bathing suits around the house when no one's home.

Roxas: No I don't. You must be thinking of my little brother.

Narrator: Roxas, zoo, zoo, Roxas.

Roxas: What the hell?  
Narrator: I dunno. It's just fun to say! Try it! Rrrroxas, Zzzzzoo, Zzzzzoo, Rrrrroxas!

Roxas: Try sir Haha. That is kind of fun! Smiles

Narrator: Roxas… Is dating Kari

Roxas: What! No I'm not!  
Narrator: Yes you are.

Namine: Roxas… How… How could you! Runs away crying

Roxas: Namine. I'm not! I swear to God I'm not!

Narrator: You broke her heart, Roxas.

Roxas: No. YOU broke her heart!  
Narrator: Roxas…Wishes he were a pretty mongoose

Roxas: Laughs No I don't. Although that'd be kinda cool.

Narrator: Roxas… Likes the dress up in a bikini when he goes swimming

Roxas: No I don't. That's for girls

Narrator: Except you

Roxas: What the hell?  
Narrator: Roxas… He likes guys and girls. He's bi

Roxas: NO I'M NOT!  
Narrator: Well SOOOORRY for getting you cranky this morning

Roxas: Ya know what… Just shut your trap!

Narrator: Make me

Roxas: Okay… Gets up and walks out door

Narrator: Now you know Roxas from Kingdom Hearts

Roxas: From hallway NO THEY DON'T!


	10. Marluxia

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Marluxia… He likes the smell of flowers

Marluxia: Yeah so?  
Narrator: Marluxia… His nickname is Flower Boy 'cause he yells out Flower Power a lot

Marluxia: Congratulations

Narrator: Marluxia… He loves to skip through the flowers in an open field

Marluxia: Sits back Nothing we don't already know.

Narrator: Marluxia… Dressed up as Lady Pumpernickel in a school pageant

Marluxia: That was in second grade

Narrator: Marluxia… He likes to wear pink nail polish

Marluxia: It makes me feel pretty! Shut up!  
Narrator: Marluxia… Prances around in his underwear

Marluxia: Everybody does that every once in a while

Narrator: Marluxia… He likes to drink tea with his little doll Mr. Snuggles.

Marluxia: Yes. But it's Alyssas albino bear

Narrator: Sure it is

Marluxia: It is

Narrator: Sure

Marluxia: She's a nice girl

Narrator: Uh huh. That's what you say now

Marluxia: She is.

Narrator: Suuuuuuure. Are you dating her or something?

Marluxia: Nope. That's Axels job.

Narrator: Yeah. Whatever

Marluxia: It is.

Narrator: You give in too easily ya know that

Marluxia: Nope.

Narrator: Now you know Marluxia from Kingdom Hearts

Marluxia: Ya know what… I think you're right. They pretty much DO know me now don't they? You do a VERY good job at your job! They should give you a promotion!


	11. Demyx

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Demyx… He likes to sniff crack on a daily basis'

Demyx: No I don't!

Narrator: Demyx… He likes to watch Dora The Explorer

Demyx. No way. That's not adult enough

Narrator: Demyx… He likes to watch porn

Demyx: Okay, that's TOO adult

Narrator: Likes Axels fire power more than his own water power

Demyx: No I don't! I like my OWN power than YOU very much!

Narrator: Demyx… He sucks his thumb at night to fall asleep

Demyx: Apparently you're having age issues here…

Narrator: Apparently YOU'RE having age issues here. YOU won't make up your own stupid mind!

Demyx: OH! SO NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID!  
Narrator: Yes

Demyx: FIRST you can't determine my age and NOW you're calling me STUPID!

Narrator: Demyx…

Demyx: Oh, yeah! That's REAL nice! Go and change the subject

Narrator: Likes to chew on chew keys

Demyx: I'm going to come up there and bash you in the head with my guitar! How do ya like THEM apples!  
Narrator: Demyx… Likes to argue

Demyx: I do not

Narrator: You're doing it right now

Demyx: I am not!  
Narrator: You are too!

Demyx: Whatever

Narrator: Demyx… Likes to watch the animal channel

Demyx: So? It's the animal channel? Who cares?  
Narrator: Now you know Demyx from Kingdom Hearts

Demyx: No they don't! You can't tell the truth can you? You are REALLY getting old! I've heard stories about you! HEY! YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK DOWN HERE!


	12. Sephiroth

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Sephiroth… He likes his other half, Cloud

Sephiroth: No I don't! Are you kidding me! That's wrong

Narrator: Sephiroth… Got boob implants

Sephiroth: No I didn't. That's not manly!

Narrator: Sephiroth… He likes to French calculators…

Sephiroth: No I don't. That was Gabe

Narrator: Suuure it was

Sephiroth: It was

Narrator: Sephiroth… He likes to eat raw milk

Sephiroth: No I… Wait. It'd be drink and milk isn't raw. How can milk be raw?

Narrator: I dunno. You tell me.

Sephiroth: I can't. That's the thing

Narrator: Sephiroth… He likes to run around like an angry wildebeest

Sephiroth: What the hell is a wildebeest?

Narrator: You should know. You are one

Sephiroth: I am? Oh my

Narrator: Sephiroth… He doesn't know what a wildebeest is

Sephiroth: No. No I don't

Narrator: Sephiroth… He runs around disturbing actors

Sephiroth: What?

Narrator: Sephiroth… He has a long sword for a reason

Sephiroth: Oh! NU UH! THAT IS WRONG! YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!  
Narrator: Sephiroth… Takes things the wrong way

Sephiroth: Crosses arms

Narrator: Sephiroth… Screams like a giant chimpanzee

Sephiroth: No I don't!

Narrator: Is that a chimpanzee calling?  
Sephiroth: Shut up!  
Narrator: Sephiroth… Is scared of his pet caterpillar Marluxia

Sephiroth: I'm not scared of caterpillars. And I don't have one either, and if I did I would definitely NOT name it after Flower Power Boy over there

Narrator: Sephiroth… Is being possessed by an inch worm

Sephiroth: No. But I know someone who's about to be!

Narrator: Now you know… Sephiroth from Kingdom Hearts

Sephiroth: Nu uh. Nothing was the truth! CAN'T YOU EVER TELL THE TRUTH!

Narrator: Nope. 'Cept for Marluxias…

Sephiroth: WHATEVER! GET DOWN HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THIS SWORD IS REALLY FOR!


	13. Xexion

Narrator: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Xexion… He likes to chew on tree branches

Xexion: No I don't

Narrator: Xexion… Is nicknamed Sexion because the ladies love him

Xexion: Yeah. That's my nickname and it's happened before… So?

Narrator: Xexion… He LOVES his clients

Xexion: Okay… Ewww. That's nasty

Narrator: Xexion… He loves rap music.

Xexion: Wrong

Narrator: Xexion… He loves his best friends sister a little too much

Xexion: No

Narrator: Xexion… He eats tabels

Xexion: Ew

Narrator: Xexion had sex with Marulxia

Xexion: EWWWWWW!

Marluxia: Why is everyone picking on me! Runs away cring

Narrator: Xexion…Loves to use clothes hangers as frisbees

Xexion: I would laugh SO hard if that hit aomebody in the head! Laughs

Narrator: Xexion… Likes soy milk

Xexion: Ew no! I'm allergic!

Narrator: Xexion… He likes to wear purple and pink pokeadotted dresses

Xexion: No I don't. That's not… Never mind. I ain't gonna steal his line…

Narrator: Cares so much about his hair that he married it

Xexion: No I don't and I didn't

Narrator: Yes you did

Xexion: No I didn't

Narrator: Yes you did

Xexion: NO I DIDN'T!

Narrator Xexion… Loves to play with Barbies

Xexion: I hate Barbies. I play with them by ripping their heads off and throwing them in wooddchippers

Narrator: Ooookay then… Now you know Xexion from Kingdom Hearts

Xexion: No they don't. You got everything wrong. There was one truthful thing you said in everything! You little piece of sht!


	14. Xigbar

Alyssa: Hey. I'm deciding to mix this up a little bit. A different person will be the narrator each time. SO I think just about everyone might get a turn. I'm not sure, but yeah. As I said before I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! So yeah! Here goes nothing!

Xemnas: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Xigbar… He likes to shoot little kids with his gun arrows…

Xigbar: No I don't! Are you kidding me! That's just mean!  
Xemnas: Xigbar… He likes to eat the molded cheese moon from the sky that we like to call Kingdom Hearts

Xigbar: No I don't

Xemnas: Xigbar likes to sneak into Axels room and steal his stuff AND pictures of Axel and hang them up in his closet so they can be worshipped by him…

Axel: So THAT'S where all my stuff went!  
Xigbar: I NEVER did that!  
Xemnas: Then where'd all his stuff go, huh?

Xigbar: I dunno.

Xemnas: I told ya… You stole it and it's your closet…

Xigbar: No it's not! He lost it and that's HIS problem!

Axel: IT WAS IN YOUR CLOST, XIGBAR! HOW COULD YOU **POSSIBLE **DO THAT TO ME! I THOUHT… I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!

Xigbar: AXEL! I-It's not you… It's me… Okay, No, It's you…

Axel: -Sadly, runs off crying-

Xigbar: AXEL!  
Xemnas: You see what YOU did!

Xigbar: YOU STARTED IT! I CAN'T TELL YOU **ANYTHING** ANYMORE! SECRET TELLER!

Xemnas: It's not nice to call names!

Xigbar: No I didn't!

Xemnas: Did, too

Xigbar: Nu uh!

Xemnas: XIGBAR FROM KH2! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Xigbar: NOTHING! YOU'RE CONFUSING ME!

Xemnas: Xigbar likes to spit in people food! So WATCH OUT! You might be eating his spit!

Xigbar: I did not and DO not!

Xemnas: You did to!

Xigbar: Did not…

Xemnas: Uhhh… Yeah you did…

Xigbar: Uhhh… No I didn't…

Xemnas: STOP IT!

Xigbar: YOU STARTED IT!  
Xemnas: I'M JUST DOIG WHAT THE PAPER TELLS ME TO DO! XIGBAR PICKS HIS NOSE!  
Xigbar: XEMNAS! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Xemnas: This… THIS ISN'T XEMNAS! You know WHY!

Xigbar: Why?

Xemnas: BECAUSE THIS ISN'T MANLY ENOUGH!

Xigbar: HA! IT **IS **YOU XEMNAS!

Xemnas: DANG IT!

Xigbar: -Cracks up-

Xemnas: NOW YOU KNOW XIGBAR FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!

Xigbar: -Stops suddenly- No they don't! What are YOU talking about! Are you ON something? You took those pills again today didn't you! WE TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT! He has a medication problem! He does overdoses to feel "Manly" and it shows that he can "Take the pain".

Xemnas: SHUT UP! STOP TELLING MY SECERTS!


	15. Xaldian

Demyx: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Xaldian… He likes to go on road trips to local strip clubs

Xaldian: No I don't…

Demyx: Xaldian likes to take Roxas' shoes and burn them in the fire.

Roxas: MY SHOES!  
Xaldian: I think you have too many shoes…

Roxas: SHUT UP!

Demyx: Xaldian… He stole Xemnas' shampoo and replaced it with tanning lotion so his hair could tan

Xaldian: What… The… Hell? Who would do something SO stupid!

Xemnas: Oh no! THAT'S why my hair's been getting darker!

Xaldian: -Rolls eyes- Xemnas… You're always in the sun and in the pool…

Xemnas: NO I'M NOT! THAT'S NOT MANLY ENOUGH!

Xaldian: Whatever…

Demyx: Xaldian likes to mix up candies at the store so everyone gets confused and loses time in their schedules looking for a bag of candy when instead, they could go somewhere else and get it or just not get it at all…

Xaldian: What? Something about candy and… Something else? I'm just saying no. I didn't…

Demyx: Oh! So you DIDN'T help pay the bills this month after you swore up and down that you DID help pay them all off! THANKS A LOT, XALDIAN!

Xaldian: I DID help! Never mind! I say yes!

Demyx: Too late… You said you didn't… Thanks a lot, Xaly… Now we're gonna have to give your room away to the giant wildebeest that was looking for a room…

Xaldian: A-Are you serious?

Demyx: No. Xaldian…

Xaldian: -Mad-

Demyx: Looks like a giant ape face!

Xaldian: No I don't!

Demyx: Have you LOOKED in a mirror lately!

Xaldian: Yeah! Just this morning!

Demyx: Apparently not…

Xaldian: I DID!  
Demyx: Now you know… Xaldian form Kingdom Hearts!

Xaldian: YOU'RE SMOKING SOMETHING! I KNOW IT! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN APE! DID YOU LEAVE! I AM NOT DONE! YOU GET BACK HERE!


	16. Vexen

Cid: Okay, Ummm… I've never done this before and I haven't gone yet… What do I do?

Some guy: You've watched it before. Just go with that and follow the paper…

Cid: Okay, Okay. I think I've got it then…

Some guy: Okay. You're on in five… Four… Three… Two… One… -Points to Cid-

Cid: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Vexen… He's known to wear his moms' dresses so he can run around and yell out, "LOOK AT ME! I'M A PRETTY DANDELION!"

Vexen: What? No I didn't! You must've mistaken me for my lil' sister…

Cid: Nah… We got this tape thing-a ma bob that your mom hooked up to the house… -Plays tape-

In background from tape: I'M A PRETTY DANDELION! OH YES! I'M A PRETTY DANDELION! AND I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY! I CAN! –Runs into wall- OUCH! THAT'S A WALL! BUT I'M **STILL** A PRETTY DANDELION! AND MY MOMMY **LOVES **ME JUST THE WAY I AM! 'CAUSE I'M A PRETTY DANDELION!

Vexen: Oh God…

Cid: I TOLD YOU!

Vexen: Look at the person, Dude… That's Xemnas…

Xemnas: NO IT'S NOT! THAT'S NOT MANLY ENOUGH!

Cid: No, Vexen! THAT was you!  
Vexen: No it wasn't!

Cid: STOP ARGUING WITH ME! I AM THE DEEP VOICE NARRATORING DUDE GUY RIGHT NOW!

Vexen: Heh…

Cid: Vexen… He likes to sing along to "Macho Man" to make himself feel sexy inside.

Vexen: I DO NOT!

Cid: You do, too!

Vexen: Nope!

Cid: DO!  
Vexen: NOT!  
Cid: DO!

Vexen: NOT!

Cid: VEXEN WEARS PRETTY PINK AND PURPLE UNDERWARE WITH RAINBOWS ON THE ASS!

Vexen: I DO NOT!  
Cid: NOW YOU KNOW VEXEN FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!

VEXEN: HELL NO THEY DON'T! YOU GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE WHITE FAT ASS BACK HERE, BOY! YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! COME BACK HEEEEEEEEEEEERE!


	17. Luxord

Axel: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Luxord… He has a giant snowball the size of my Uncle Grandpas face

Luxord: Ummm… No… I don't And besides… Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Axel: Luxord… Wants to be JUST like his new girlfriends ex-wife when he grows up

Luxord: What! What the hell was that? I number one… Don't have a girlfriend… Number two… Never had a girlfriend who was a Bi or Lesbian and three… I would NEVER want to be a girl! That'd be Xemnas!  
Xemnas: THAT'S NOT MANL- AH! FORGET IT!

Axel: Luxord… He likes to steal candy from babies

Luxord: No I don't

Axel: Luxord stole Demyxs Sitar

Demyx: YOU WHAT!

Luxord: I DID NO SUCH THING!  
Axel: LUXORD STOLE KARIS UNDERPANRTS THE OTHER NIGHT EHILE SHE WAS ASLEEP!

Luxord: NO I DIND'T!

Kari: LUXORD!  
Luxord: What? –Turns around and gets slapped-

Axel: Luxord… He likes to sing, 'If I was Gay' in the shower

Luxord: It's 'If You Were Gay' and no I don't…

Axel: Yes you do… Admit it!

Luxord: But I don't

Axel: But you do

Luxord: Axel!  
Axel: Luxord!

Luxord: What?

Axel: Luxord likes to eat little crickets when he's hungry

Luxord: NO I DON'T!  
Axel: Now you know… Luxord from Kingdom Hearts

Luxord: NO THEY DO-

Pack of rabid Axel fan girls: AXEL! WE LOVE YOU!


	18. Pence

Saix: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Pence… Got fat off of eating little children

Pence: What! I don't eat little children

Saix: Do too

Pence: Do not

Saix: Then how'd you get so fat!  
Pence: You shut your mouth boy or else I'll shove a Popsicle stick down your throat…

Saix: Pence… He stole Hayners magazine and then threw it in the garbage

Pence: No I didn't

Saix: Pence… He lies about everything

Pence: No I don't

Saix: UP! LIAR!

Pence: I am not!  
Saix: UP! LIAR!

Pence: But-

Saix: LIAR!  
Pence: SHUT UP!  
Saix: LIAR!  
Pence: What?

Saix: I said… You're…. A… LIAR!  
Pence: I am not!  
Saix: Liar, liar! Pants for liar!

Pence: It's pants on fire!  
Saix: You should know… Liar!

Pence: Whatever…

Saix: Pence… Wants to moon Riku

Riku: What the !  
Pence: NO I DON'T!  
Saix: LIAR! YOU'RE THING IS SHOWING!  
Pence: WHAT! WHERE!

Saix: -Laughs-

Pence: Shut up…

Saix: Now you know… Pence from Kingdom Hearts

Pence: No they don't…


	19. Olette

Roxas: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Olette… She's anorexic!

Olette: No I'm not!  
Roxas: Then why are you so skinny! You bulimic?

Olette: No. I work out

Roxas: Sure ya do…

Olette: Want me to prove it?

Roxas: NO! You keep your body to yourself!

Olette: NO! I was going to get my membership card!  
Roxas: Suuuuuuuuure you were…

Olette: Whatever!

Roxas: DON'T YOU WHATEVER ME! I AM THE NARRATOR DUDE IN THIS CHAPPIE! Olette has big feet!  
Olette: I do not!  
Roxas: Shut up!  
Olette: I think you have too many shoes!

Roxas: SHUT UP!

Olette: I think you have too many shoes!

Roxas: SHUT UP!

Olette: I think you have too many shoes!

Roxas: SHUT UP!

Olette: I think you have too many shoes!

Roxas: **SHUT UP!**

Olette: YOU SHUT UP! I WAS JUST STATIN' THE TRUTH!  
Roxas: NU UH!  
Olette: Yeah huh!  
Roxas: Olette… Has pudding on her shirt!  
Olette: WHAT! NOT ON MY BRAND NEW- -Looks down- ROXAS!  
Roxas: I am not Roxas… This is… Demyx! Yeah! Demyx!

Olette: Whatever…

Roxas: Now you know Olette from Kingdom Hearts who drinks slushies through her nose

Olette: I do not! Oh! Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!


	20. Saix

Marluxia: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Saix… He likes to eat peoples shirts.

Saix: No I don't!  
Marluxia: Mmmm! Fiber!

Saix: I don't eat peoples shirts!

Marluxia: Yes you do!

Saix: I do not!

Marluxia: Saix… He does da cha cha like a sissy girl…

Saix: What?

Marluxia: And his tiny little nipples went to France

Saix: Ummm… Okay?

Marluxia: Saix… On his time off he… EATS MARLUXIAS PLANTS! SAIX! HOW COULD YOU! THAT IS SOOO MEAN!

Saix: I did NO such thing!

Marluxia: A-Are you sure?

Saix: Yes.

Marluxia: O-Okay…

Saix: -Says to self- No

Marluxia: Saix… He likes to steal little kids McDonalds happy meals

Saix: No I don't. Although I did it once because I wanted the toy…

Marluxia: SO YOU ADMIT IT!  
Saix: I DID IT ONCE!

Marluxia: OH! Shut up!  
Saix: YOU!

Marluxia: I'm the narrator dude! You do as I say! How DARE you disobey me!  
Saix: Just get on with it!  
Marluxia: Saix likes to run around in his moms bathing suit and jumping off of the stair banister saying, "I BEILIVE I CAN FLY!" and jumping off

Saix: Nu uh!

Marluxia: Yeah huh!  
Saix: Nu uh!

Marluxia: Now you know Saix from Kingdom Hearts!

Saix: Nu uh! They do not! You retard! You just wait! I'll get you one day! You'll see! YOU'LL SEE!


	21. Larxene

Alyssa: Hey, y'all! I heard that a LOT of you wanted me to do Larxene... SO just for y'all I did and I tried the best I could. Alexis said to make it longer so I did a little. Hope y'all like it. Tell me who I should do next:

Lexaeus ((And get the rest of the Org. done))

Cid

Mickey

Yuffie

Aerith

Merlin

Hayner

Seifer

Fuu

Donald

OR

Goofy

Y'alls decion! Whatever ya want! I just hopr you enjoy this one! So R&R! And... Yeah... I don't KH2... Only Alexis...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey: Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Know your stars. Larxene… She likes to eat little puppies…

Larxene: No I don't. That's mean…

Mickey: Larxene… She likes to wear mens underpants…

Larxene: No I don't!

Mickey: Yes you do!

Larxene: NO I DON'T!

Mickey: Can I barrow your underpants for like… Ten minutes…

Larxene: NO! I DON'T WEAR MENS UNDERPANTS!

Mickey: Larxene… She likes to watch soap operas…

Larxene: NO I DON'T!  
Mickey: Let's observe… -Turns on T.V.-

Larxene: -Turns crossing arms-

Background: Oh George…

Larxene: NO, DETRIA! GO FOR JAMES NOT GEORGE!

Mickey: Told ya!

Larxene: DETRIA! NOOO! HOW COULD YOU! HE'LL HURT YOU! –Cries- De-e-etria!

Mickey: Larxene… She stole Marluxias flowers and Axles chakrams…

Larxene: -Cries- No I didn't…

Axel: I thought I trusted you, Larxene…

Marluxia: H-How could you steal MY flowers!

Larxene: Marluxia… Your flowers are in your garden and Axel… Alyssa has your chakrams

Axel: Oh… Okay… Then that's fine.

Marluxia: MY FLOWERS! –Runs away happily-

Larxene: Ummm… Okay?

Mickey: LARXENE LOVES XEMNAS!  
Larxene: WHAT!  
Axel: WHAT THE!  
Marluxia: YOU WHAT!  
Larxene: NO I DON'T!  
Xemnas: THAT'S NOT MANLY ENOUGH!  
Mickey: YES YOU DO!  
Marluxia: She what?

Axel: You what?

Larxene: I don't!

Xemnas: Not manly!  
Mickey: YOU DO!  
Larxene: I don't!  
Mickey: Do, too!

Larxene: Do not!

Mickey: She does!

Axel: She does?

Marluxia: You do?

Xemnas: NOT MANLY! **NOT **MANLY!  
Larxene: I DON'T! I SWEAR!

Mickey: NOW YOU KNOW LARXENE FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!  
Axel: Larxene… I had NO idea you were like that!  
Marluxia: And people say I'M a weirdo!

Xemnas: THAT'S… NOT… **MANLY**!

Larxene: NO THEY DON'T! You kidding me! None of that was true! ESPECILLY the last one! Mickey needs to get back here and tell the truth! People! COME ONE! DON'T BEILIVE HIM! Please? PLEASE!


End file.
